


Toe Beans

by matchamaxi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamaxi/pseuds/matchamaxi
Summary: Vanitas has a number of things others don't know about him. It just so happens that one of those things is actually adorable.
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Toe Beans

Vanitas felt the frustration building in his chest. Ventus was helping him, sure, but the irritation of being so hopelessly stuck in the _carpet_ was just too much for him. Not to mention the sounds of Sora and Roxas laughing in the background as Ventus pried Vanitas free. He felt the rage bubbling, barely keeping his cool for the sake of not spawning a hoard of Unversed.

"Can you not retract them?" Ventus asked, doing a pretty poor job of hiding his amusement as he picked each individual claw free of the carpet that, in complete honesty, Departure shouldn't even have anymore. It was old and they'd already done a fair bit of remodeling. Go figure it would be the only room with carpet left that would leave Vanitas struggling like a stuck cat. 

"If I could then I wouldn't be in this situation, now would I?" Vanitas grumbled, glaring at the claws poking out of the ends of his suit's fingertips. He hated them, although he could find a number of uses for them if he thought hard enough. 

"Well, you could be nicer about it. I am helping you, after all." Ventus scolded, freeing the last of the claws stuck in the carpet. Vanitas withdrew quickly, flexing his hands and watching the claws retract into his suit again. Sora and Roxas chimed in something about him being right, that he should be grateful Ventus didn't leave him to figure it out himself. Vanitas didn't particularly pay much attention, instead finding himself startled by the feeling of Ventus taking his hand and looking over his palm and fingers.

"I guess. Thanks." Vanitas was definitely still learning to be nice. It was a process they'd all been working on with him for months now, but at least he had gotten to a point where he could manage a half-hearted thank you from time to time. 

"So you just have claws and they do whatever they want?" Ventus questioned, looking across Vanitas' palm. His fingers traced the very paw-pad like points, his eyes full of curiosity. It wasn't until he pressed down on the center of Vanitas' palm that the claws darted out again, small and yet very sharp. "Oh, I get it!"

"You do?" Vanitas highly doubted that, narrowing his eyes as he watched Ventus poke and prod at his hand and the tiny razors at the ends of his fingers.

"It's like a cat. Except spring-loaded." Ventus stated, snorting as he saw the look on Vanitas' face. "Your palms have pressure points, and they trigger the claws when something touches them. Which makes sense as to why you can't really control them."

"You're saying I'm some kind of domestic pet?" Vanitas said, feeling that rage start to bubble again. Ventus seemed to see it in his eyes, quickly shutting it down by rubbing small circles along the inside of Vanitas' wrist. 

"No, just that you have claws like one. Its like… an involuntary defense mechanism. We talked about those before, remember?" Ventus asked, smiling as he saw the thoughts process behind Vanitas' eyes. When Vanitas frowned and looked down at his hands, Ventus shifted to hold the clawed hand up to look at it closer.

"I don't like it. I can't control them." 

"That's a shame, cause I think they're pretty cool." Ventus said, shrugging his shoulders as he watched Vanitas look up at him so quickly he was sure he gave himself whiplash.

"You do?" Vanitas looked skeptical, eyes narrow as he leaned forward, a little too far into Ventus' space until their noses bumped together. Ventus couldn't help but laugh as he felt Vanitas flex his fingers and, by extension, his tiny little claws. 

"I do. I think they're pretty badass, actually. I mean, you've got _actual claws_. How couldn't I think they were cool?" If Vanitas turned a little pink, neither one of them mentioned it. 

"Fine. Then I guess they're okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet from @ halfpinthearts about Vanitas' suit having little claws. I couldn't pass up the opportunity and I hope that's okay!


End file.
